Otto's Crush
by Crazy'n'Love
Summary: The Monkey Team meet another Robot monkey. As she sticks around Otto is falling deeply in love with her. But she's hiding something, but what? Last chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Super Robot fanfic so please go easy on me. If there is something wrong with it please tell me so I can fix it and work on it. Thanks! So here's the first chapter of 'Otto's crush.'

Chapter 1

A light purple mechanical monkey is running on all fours down the Skeleton King's kingdom with the formless chasing after her. The formless shot at her with lazer guns. One of them gets her right in the shoulder, it slows her down but it doesn't stop her. Just then formless appeared in front of her and she stops. The monkey's hands turn into mallets and begins beating them. She finally gets away and she keeps running. She runs up to a large green light coming from the ceiling. When she gets in the light she dissapears. She reappears down in Shuggazoom all beaten up. All of a sudden the formless appear all around her and she screams. Some of the formless begin attacking while the others hold her still. She tries to get away but is too weak.

Just then we hear someone yell from behind the formless, "Hyper Force Go!" Just then Chiro and the Monkey Team begin taking the formless off of her and begin destroying them, one by one. Just then the rest of the formless retreat, leaving a beaten up, fainted monkey on the ground. Chiro and the team stand over her. They looked at her in silence and then Chiro broke it, "What's wrong with her?" Antari studies her for a few moments, "It looks like her circuitry has been damaged...we need to get her back to the Super Robot as soon as possible." "How bout right now." Chiro picks up the monkey and begins to walk away. "That's what I meant." Antari said looking at Chiro.

--Back at the Super Robot--

The monkey is laying on a table and Gibson is next to her injured arm fixing it with some sort of lazer thing. The rest of the monkey team was just sitting around waiting. "How much longer is this gonna take?" Sprx asked. Nova scowled at him, "As long as it takes, we need to wait to see if she's alright." "I wasn't asking you!" "Then who were you asking!" "Just someone!" "Well, I'm someone!" "Well...So!" Otto is just sitting on the top of the couch staring at the little purple monkey. "What's the matter Otto?" Chiro asked him. "I don't know." Otto said strangley, "I feel so weird and I can't stop staring at that girl. I don't know what it is. I've never felt like this before." "I know what's wrong, you like her." "I what?" "You like her, you have a crush on her or if you want you could even pretty much say that you love her." "But I don't know her. I don't know anything about her." Gibson walks up the monkey team rubbing his hands with a towel, "Well, I'm all finished. Now all she needs is some rest." Sprx sighed, "Now how long do we have to wait?" "You can go, Sprx, so can everyone else." Otto frowned, "Aw, do we have to." "Yes, I think it might be crucial that we give her complete silence. The Monkey Team walk out of the room leaving the small monkey on the table.

--later that day--

The monkey wakes up and begins to rub her eyes. She looks around confused, "Where am I?" She jumps off the table and walks over to a window. She was in outer space! "How did I get here?" She walked out of the room and sees the Monkey Team driving the robot, but no one sees her standing there. "Sprx look out for that asteroid! Sprx!" Gibson yelled at him as they just barely dodged a huge asteroid. "Chill. You know I would be a better driver if you weren't screaming at me." Nova walks up to the two boys, "Aw, quit screaming Sprx and watch the astroids." Sprx gets angry and looks out the window at the astroids. "How much farther Sprx?" Chiro asked him. "Don't know kid, Antari, how much farther?" "Just about 3,893 hydro-kilometers till we reach our destination." "What?" Sprx asked confused. "We only have to pass about 3 more planets before we reach Shuggazoom." "How do you think that monkey's doing in there?" Otto asked Gibson. "We'll check on her once we get home." Chiro notices the monkey hiding at the door, "I don't think we have to." The monkey's all look at the frightened monkey and all but Sprx walk up to her. "Yeah, I'll stay here," Sprx whined, "Not like I need to meet her. I mean cuz that would just be plain stupid for me to just leave the steering wheel right?" No answer. "Ok, now I'm just talking to myself."

The Monkey Team, except for Sprx, walk up to the monkey. Chiro speaks first, "Don't be afraid, we aren't going to hurt you. My name's Chiro and these are the Super Robot Monkey's." The monkey's wave as their names are called. "That's Antari, Nova, Gibson, Otto and that S-p-r-x 77 over there." "Just call me Sprx." "What's your name?" The monkey looked at them and fear, and when she gained a little confidence, "My name's Krystal, how did I get here?" "Oh, we saved you, you had a broken arm." "Why thank you for fixing me." "Oh, it wasn't us," Chiro pushes Gibson to her, "It was Gibson." "Thank you Gibson." "You're very welcome, Krystal. Now where did you come from and why were those formless chasing you?" "It's a long story." "We have time." "Alright..."

Well, there's the very first chapter of 'Otto's crush.' I hope you liked it. Remember, if there was something wrong with it let me know. But if you liked it, please tell me or I will be forever sad! Ok, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you like my story so far! So here's Chapter 2! Krystal's Origin! Yay!

Chapter 2

Krystal began telling her story to the Monkey Team:

"Many years ago I was created on a planet called Nectar. I was created by a scientist who wanted to make someone who could keep the planet safe. I guess he knew about you guys, so he created me to look like you guys. The planet was always in trouble. Monsters everywhere, all the time. But I tried my hardest to keep the planet safe. My owner loved me and tried to do everything to make me feel better if I ever lost. I destroyed monster after monster but they just kept coming back. I couldn't handle it after a while.

The mosters numbers increased, so much that I could barely take it. Then a dark force took over Nectar. A man called the Skeleton King took over my world and forced everyone to do whatever he wanted and he forced them to make himself ruler. But I couldn't do anything because of how weak I was. All I could do was sit and watch and wait till I could recover. He ruled over my planet for many years.

Then one day the Skeleton King came into me and my master's house. The Skeleton King had come for me. My master tried to protect me by standing in his way. For getting in his way the Skeleton King destroyed my master right in front of me. He came up to me and picked me up and took me to his lair. He trained me and tried to make me evil and join him. I refused and he got angry. So, he brainwashed me and began to control my brain so that I would do his bidding. He made me stand by his side as he destroyed cities and killed innocent people.

He never cared for me. He only used me to get what he wanted. Then one day, while I was walking around the ship, I ran into a room with some machines that I have never seen before. I looked at them and pushed some buttons to see what they did. Nothing happened so I walked in front of the machine. When I did the machine shot me with something, which I still don't know what it was, but whatever it was it gave me my memory back.

I didn't know what to do so I ran. The Skeleton King stopped me as I was running and demanded that I fix the engine because there was something wrong with it. When I refused he got angry and began shooting at me with his sceptor. I ran and he sent the formless to come after me. I ran all across his liar and kingdom. I found a portal as I was running and got on to it and was teleported here. And you know the rest."

"Wow." Sprx said. "And they're probably still after me and Skeleton King will want me back. So it probably isn't safe to stay around you guys. You might want to drop me off on some planet somewhere." "No way," Otto said, "You're staying with us and I'll...I mean, we'll help you." "Aw, that's so sweet, but I can't allow you guys to risk your life for me, I'm not worth it." "Aw come on," Chiro said, "We're not gonna just drop you off...In fact, why don't you hang around for a while. We could always use an extra monkey around here." "No...I couldn't." "You'd be helping us out a lot." "Well..." Otto ran up to her and pleaded, "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." "...I guess it would be the least I could do after what you guys did for me. But I have to warn you, there is no doubt that the Skeleton King will want me back, and he would do anything to get me back." "Don't worry," Chiro told her reassuringly, "We can take care of ourselves." "Are you sure?" "Possitive." "Well...alright." "Welcome to the team Krystal." Antari said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Well there's chapter 2! Hope you liked it, it took me a while for the story though I do wish it was longer. Well, see ya in chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Just to get things straight, this isn't the same Krystal. I realize now that there is another Krystal, fact is, I was thinking of a name for her and looking through some of the Super Robot stories and saw the name. I didn't even think about reading who she was, so sorry. This Krystal is much different, I think, truth is I don't even know who the other Krystal is. So could somebody tell me who she is, so I can change things about her so they aren't the same. Also, who is Otto married to, I didn't know that. Well, anyways here's chapter 3, hope you like it.

Chapter 3

--a week later--

_When you're sad and you're feeling low_

_When you're hurt and don't know where to go_

_Think of me_

_There I'll be_

_Anytime you need a friend_

Krystal began singing in her room to the song on the radio. She sang just as good as The Beu sisters.

_When you're down_

_And your luck runs out_

_Or if you're in trouble or in doubt_

_It's ok_

_Turn my way_

_Anytime you need a friend_

Otto stood outside her door with some flowers behind his back. He cleared his throat and right when he was about to knock on the door he heard her singing and stopped and listened.

_When you're scared_

_I will stay with you_

_When you feel you're falling_

_I'll lift you_

_When your heart brakes_

_I'll ease your aches_

_Whatever it takes I'm in_

_Anytime you need a friend_

He pressed his ear against the door. To him she sounded like an angel.

_All our lives _

_anywhere we are_

_Just reach out_

_I'll never be too far_

_Come what may_

_There I'll stay_

_Anytime you need a friend_

_When you're scared_

_I will stay with you_

_When you feel you're falling_

_I'll lift you_

_When your heart brakes_

_I'll ease your aches_

_Whatever it takes I'm in_

_Anytime you need a friend_

_Come what may_

_There I'll stay_

_Anytime, anytime you need a friend_

_Anytime you need a friend_

Once again Otto cleared his throat and he knocked on the door. ''Just a second!" He heard her walk up to the door. "Yes? Oh, hey Otto." "Hey, what's going on?" "Nothin. So, whatcha doin?" "Well...I...I...um...I was...no...um...oh, just here." Otto takes the flowers out from behind him and gives them to her. "Oh, Otto they're beautiful." She smells them and smiles. Otto looked sad, "Yeah...well I guess I'll see you around." "Ok. See ya.'' Otto left her door with his head hanging low. Krystal walked back in her room and shut her door. She sat on her bed and put the flowers in a vase that Antari gave her as a welcome to the team present. _"I wonder what that was all about."_ Krystal thought to herself. "_Something was bothering him, and why did he look so sad."_

She looked at her flowers and she was puzzled. She then got up and ran out of the room after Otto. "Otto! Otto!" "Yeah." Otto turned around. "What's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong, everything's great." "You looked sad. Are you sure you're alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it." "You sure?" "Positive." "Alright. If something is wrong you can tell me, ok?" "Yeah, I know." Otto said finally smiling. "Alright, see ya later." "Ok." Krystal walked away leaving Otto by himself. _"Damn it, why can't I do this? All I had to do was just ask her out and that was it. What's wrong with me? She probably wouldn't say yes anyway."_

Krystal jumped in front of him smiling. "Ha! I knew it!" "Knew what?" "I knew something was wrong with you! And now I know why." "What are you talking about?" "You were worried." Otto just looked at her blankley. "I still have no idea what you're talking about." "You just said, that you were worried about asking me out and you were worried I would say no." "I didn't say that." "I know you didn't. You thought it though. I can read minds." "You can? So you heard all that?" "Yup, I hid around the corner to see what was bugging you and I found out. And what makes you think that I wouldn't say yes." "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...I guess I was just nervous, that's all. I've never asked someone out before." "Yes." "Yes what?" "Yes, I will go out with you." Otto's face lit up, "You will?" "Duh, why would I say no?" "I don't know. I guess I thought that, once again, because I was nervous." "So..." "So what?" "So, when are we going out?" "I don't know. Uhhhh, tomorrow night I guess. That ok?" "It's great."

Just then Antari's voice came on the speakers, "Krystal could you come here for a second?" "Well, I better go, I'll see you later ok?" Krystal ran out of the room. Otto's face got all googly, "Ok." He fainted.

Well there's Chapter 3! Wow that was a lot of typing! I think this might be my longest chapter ever. Of course, most of it was a song, but still, Yay! Please tell me if you like it so far. And keep reading, because something might just happen on Otto's and Krystal's date. Dun dun dun! Ha ha! But, no, seriously keep reading. I'll sure appreciate it, especially if you review, then I'll love you forever and you'll be declared one of my best friends by Krystal herself. I already owe one to Beastfire! Thanks B! See ya everybody! Peace, I'm out!


	4. Chapter 4

Howdy everybody! Did you miss me? I doubt it. Ha ha! Well, I'm back with another chapter! Yay! Aren't you excited? I can see it in your faces!

Krystal: And I can read it in your heads. They're saying 'Oh great another chapter by the worst writer in the world!'

Me: Would you stop reading their minds?

Krystal: Why? It's fun!

Me: People don't appreciate you reading their minds.

Krystal: I don't care. I can do what I want and you can't stop me.

Me: Goodness, well, what are you going to do. While I put a muzzle on Krystal you guys read the chapter!

(I chase Krystal down the hall)

You get back here! Anyway, thanks for reviewing, so far it looks like this will be one of my best stories ever. Thank you Beastfire and Twister 91, you guys are so sweet. I'm sorry Ivy that you don't like me and I'm especially sorry Jet, I didn't know you two were married. How bout, just to make you happy Krystal will just be an old girlfriend before you met.

Krystal: What!

Me: (whispering) Shut up Krystal.

Krystal: Jet, you and me, right here, right now! Bring it girlfriend! I'll take you down!

(Krystal tries to walk toward Jet angrily while I hold her back by pulling on her tail)

Me: Krystal! Stop! Right now! I'll tell Otto!

(Krystal stops and folds her arms and turns around angrily)

Krystal: I'm not talking to you anymore.

Me: Oh, wah wah, get over yourself you big baby. Well, enjoy the chapter, I've gotta find that muzzle and strangle Krystal.

Chapter 4

--The next day--

Otto walked happily down the hall with a grin that reached from ear to ear. Sprx saw him and chuckled, "What's going on?" "What do you mean?" Otto said not being able to keep the smile oof his face. "You're smiling alot." "So." "So much that you're starting to scare me." "What's wrong with that?" "Ever since yesterday you've been smiling more than usual. And that's alot." "No I'm not." "You're smiling right now." "No I'm not!" Otto still smiles. "Try to frown." Otto frowns for two seconds and then smiles again. "I can't help it." "What's going on?" "I've gotta date." "Really. With who?" Otto sighed and got all googly again, "Krystal." "Our Krystal?" "Yup." "Wow. That's a step." "What do you mean?" "You going out on a date. I remember a time you couldn't even talk to girls, it took you a year to finally talk to Nova and she was already part of the team. Awww, you're growing up! So when is it?" "When's what?" "Your date." "We're about to leave." "Nice. Oh, I've gotta go, have fun. See ya." "Bye."

Sprx walks away leaving Otto alone still grinning from ear to ear. Just then the alarm sounded. Otto ran into the control room where the rest of the monkey team already were. "What's going on?" Otto asked breathing heavily. Antari was about to say something but stopped when Sprx covered his mouth. "It's nothing, you two go ahead on your date, we'll take it from here. If we need you we'll call you. But you two have fun." Otto looked at Krystal who was already smiling at him. Antari moves Sprx hand, "What are you doing?" Sprx leans over and whispers, "I'll tell you later, but for now be quiet." Sprx runs over them and pushes Otto and Krystal towards Otto's part of the robot (I think it was one of the legs, not sure) and the door shuts behind them. "I guess that means we should go." Krystal said smiling. "I guess so." Otto walks toward the steering wheel. "So, where are we going?" "You'll see." Otto said winking. Otto he sits in front of the steering wheel and they fly off into space.

-------

Otto and Krystal are lying on the moon looking at Shugazoom (Wait is Shugazoom a planet or just a city. I guess if it's just a city then they would be looking at Earth). "Wow,'' Krystal said gazing at it, "It's so beautiful." Of course Otto wasn't watching it, he was too busy staring at Krystal, "Yeah you are." "What?" "Nothing." Immediatly Otto looks at the planet/city (whatever it was) and Krystal just smiles at him then looks at the planet/city. Just then something black began growing over the top of the planet/city. "What is that?" They both stand up and look at it, "I don't know. Come on."

Otto and Krystal ran into the robot leg, or whatever. Otto pushes a button on the computer and the rest of the monkey team appears on the screen. "What's going on?" Otto said panicly. "What are you talking about?" Gibson asked confused. Krystal pushed Otto over so she could talk. "Something black is...is...is..." Otto interupts her, "It's eating Shugazoom!" "But that's impossible," Antari took a little device and began toying with it. For a long time he said nothing and just pushed buttons on the device. All of a sudden he gasped, "No, it can't be." "What?" Nova asked, "What can't be?" Antari ran over to the computer and pushed more buttons. A huge model of the planet appeared on screen. It had the same black stuff that Otto and Krystal saw. Chiro looked at it, "What is it?" "Something, very...very bad."

Sorry, I'm gonna leave you guys hanging here. Once again sorry Ivy and especially Jet, I really had no idea. But oh well. Krystal's sorry too.

(I elbow Krystal in the back)

Me: Right Krystal.

Krystal: Whatever.

Me: Say you're sorry.

Krystal: I wouldn't say sorry to her if she was the last monkey on Earth.

Me: Anyway, thanks again for everyone's reviews, they mean a lot to me. See ya!

Krystal: I'll be waiting Jet! You and me right here! Come on!

(I grab Krystal by the tail and pull her away angrily)


	5. Chapter 5

Krystal: I'm still waiting Jet! You better come out of hiding! I'll hurt you so bad! Come on! Bring it on!

(I finally catch up to her and put a muzzle on her mouth. She fights around angrily trying to get me to take it off)

Me: Woo! It's about time! Sorry about that! Goodness, I'm glad I finally got that on her. She's got a mouth like you wouldn't believe. I know she looks sweet in the story but if you catch her out of the story she's a maniac.

(Krystal scowls at me and folds her arms)

Me: You know it's true and so does Otto. Twister 91, I was wondering if I could use Jet in the story later. I've got an idea. So Jet, how would you like to meet Krystal in person or monkey or something. You could totally kick her butt!

(Krystal finally gets the muzzle off)

Krystal: What how dare you take her side!

Me: I'm not taking anyone's side, I'm just saying that she'll have a chance to fight you. Anyone could win!

Krystal: Who?

Me: I ain't tellin!

Krystal: Come on!

Me: No, so how bout it Jet, you'll get to see Otto!

Krystal: If you know what's good for you Jet, you'll stay away from Otto! I'll hit you so hard in the mouth, it will wake up your dentist!

Me: Krystal! Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 5

"What do you mean?" Chiro asked confused. "What is that stuff?" "It's..." Antari was cut off by the screen it went out so Otto and Krystal couldn't see or hear him. Krystal and Otto walked out of the robot. Krystal looked at the planet and analized it. "Wait a second! I've seen that stuff!" Just then the same black stuff appeared on the moon and began growing toward Krystal. Krystal gasped and grabbed Otto's arm and they ran back inside the robot and Krystal sat in the driver's seat. "We've got to get out of here!" "Why? What's going on?" The black stuff got closer and closer to the robot. Finally it grabbed on to one of the leg's on the robot and Krystal was not able to steer the robot off the moon. "What is that stuff?" "I'll explain later. If we survive." "If we what?"

Krystal runs outside the robot and stands beside the black stuff. Krystal hands turn into mallets and she begins beating the goop but all it does is keep coming back. Then when she hit the ground the goop grabs one of her mallets and she screams. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh, Otto!" Otto ran out side and got really mad. His hands turned into his Spyro things. "Spin Cycle!" He spins around Krystal trying to get the goop to get away from her and it does but instead it graps Otto. "Otto!" "Krystal!" Krystal grabs Otto's hand and tries to pull him out. She begins to but it pulls him back down. "Otto!" The goop pulls him all the way under and when Krystal dives after him the goop gets away. "No!" Krystal begins punching the ground insanly trying to hit the goop. "Give me...back...my...friend!"

Krystal hears a noise behind her. She turns around to see Otto's hand sticking out. His hand turned into the spiral thing again and he hits the goop again and it spits him out. He gasps for breath and Krystal runs after him. "Otto!" She hugs him. "You're ok!'' "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Otto chuckles. "I still can't believe you're falling for this." "What?" Otto dissapears. Under where he sat was a small box. Krystal picked it up and looked at it carefully. "A hologram. Otto."

--back at the super robot--

Antari is working on getting the transmission back. Chiro walks up to him, "Does it work yet?" "Not yet. I think we lost them." "What was that stuff though?" "It was.." Antari was inturupted by someone behind him. "Intergalactic Warthog Goop." They turned around to see who it was. It was Krystal! "Krystal!" They both said simutaniously. They run up to her. Antari spoke first, "Are you alright?" "I'm fine. But Otto..." "What happened?" Chiro asked. "Otto was taked by it. I fear the worst." Sprx walked in, "There you are, how was the date?" "Oh, it was great, until the Warthog Goop took him away." "What?"

Krystal told them all that happened on the moon. "Woah." Sprx said amazed. Nova said after, "Well come on, we've gotta save Otto." "There's nothing we can do," Antari said stopping her. "Antari's right," Gibson started, "I'll handle it. I'm going to get some of the goop and analize it to see if we can figure out where it took Otto." "I'll go with you." Chiro said. "Me too." Sprx said smiling. "So will I." Nova said after. "Good luck." Krystal said sadly. She walked out of the room. Chiro watched her walk out, "Antari, you better stay here with Krystal and try to cheer her up." "Are you sure you don't need my help?" Antari asked him. "Don't worry," Sprx told him, "We'll hollar if we need anything. Just keep her company. Chiro, Gibson, Nova and Sprx ran out of the Super Robot leaving Antari in the room. "Be careful," He said to himself.

Antari walked into the room where Krystal was staring at the floor sadly. "Um, are you ok Krystal?" "Yeah." Antari walked over and sat next to her. "Sorry about what happened. Truely I am." "It's ok, it wasn't your fault." "Anything I can do to make you feel better?" "Not unless you can bring him back." Antari began to think. "Come here, I want to show you something." Antari grabs Krystal's wrist and pulls her out of the Super Robot.

Well that's all, I mean for this chapter. What do you think's gonna happen? He he. You don't know! I do! Well, kinda. Still working on it. And don't forget Twister 91, I need to borrow Jet. I bet you're wondering where Krystal is. Well, she made me mad so I threw her in my room and locked the door. Hear that...complete quiet, isn't it wonderful. Ahhhh. Anyway, hope you liked it. I'll probably have the next chapter up tomorrow. At least hopefully, just in case the hurricane doesn't blow the power out, I'll do the best I can. Ok, see ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Geuss what everybody? I've got great news, here we've got a very special guest! Jet!

Jet: Where is she? I'm gonna blow her head off! Krystal! Where is she?

Me: Ummm, give me a second.

(I walk around and open my bedroom door and Krystal jumps out of the door and land right in front of Jet)

Jet: There you are!

Krystal: Show me what you've got girlfriend!

Jet: Bring it!

(Krystal and Jet get into a huge fight and I run around trying to separate the two)

Me: While I try to get these two to stop fighting you guys read the story. Jet! Krystal! You two stop this instant!

Chapter 6

Antari pulls Krystal over to a rail inside the mall. "Antari what's going on? Why did you bring me here?" "Look." He pointed to the ice skating rink and Krystal gasped. "It's beautiful! What do you call it?" "It's called ice." "Cool!" She watched as people swirled and twirled on the ice. "Wow! I wish I could do that." "Come on then." "What? Where are we going now?" Antari started to walk down to the rink and he stops and turns toward her. "Ice skating." Krystal smiled and ran after him.

Krystal got on the ice very slowly and just stood there not knowing what to do. She looked at her ice skating shoes. "I don't think they're working." "Come on." Antari got on the ice and pulled her across the rink. After a few minutes she smiled and laughed. People around just looked at them and stared. A few minutes later Krystal realized them staring, "People are staring at us." "Honestly, it's not very often that a human sees two monkey's ice skating." "Should we stop?" "Only if you want." After a second of thinking, "I think we should stop." "Alright then." Antari directed Krystal toward the exit.

--outside the mall--

"That was so much fun! You are great at cheering people up!" "See I told you I could cheer you up and I did." "You sure did! Thank you Antari. I think that was the most fun I've had since I came to Earth. You're the best." And with that she gave him a kiss and she skipped off leaving Antari speachless. Antari blushed until he was red all over. After a second he gave a small smile and walked after her.

--------

Otto is hanging helplessly on a wall struggling to get off. "Well, well, well..." Otto looked down to see Skeleton King standing below him. "If it isn't one of the pitiful members of the monkey team." "What do you want with me?" "Why, it's like you think I'd want something in return. Ha! I saved you." "Saved me! From what?" "Not what, who. That girl you hang out with that...Krystal, you think she is your friend?" "She is!" "She doesn't even like you and neither do those other so called "friends." "How dare you talk like that about them." "They betrayed you!" "When?" "Just now!" What do you think most of the monkey team is doing?" "They're looking for me!" "Wrong! They're just sitting around in the robot smiling and laughing because you're gone." "You're lying!" "And where do you think your precious Krystal is?" ''You leave her out of this!" "She's with Antari, having fun...without you!" "You're wrong! Antari and Krystal are two of my best friends!" "Are they?"

Above Skeleton King appeared a screen showing the kiss Krystal gave Antari earlier and them ice skating and them riding in a ferris wheel laughing. "Do you still not believe me?" Otto just hung there with his mouth open a tear rolled down his face. "You see I saved you. Saved you from something horrible."

--back in Shugazoom--

Antari and Krystal are riding in a ferris wheel. Krystal is smiling in amazment and looking at the ground. Antari is laying back resting his eyes. "Wow! We're so high up!" "Yes." "How does it take up so high? Will it take us into outer space?" "No, it doesn't go that high. In the middle of the machine there are lots of screws and bolts that keep the wheel rotating." "Amazing!" Antari smiles at her. "Does it go down?" "Of course." "Your Earth ways are much different then the ways of my planet." "Every planet is different I guess." "Yeah, my people would fear the...fer..ris wheel." She looked at Antari to see if she pronounced it right and he nodded. "Thank you very much for taking me out like this. It's very sweet." "Really It's nothing."

--back in Skeleton King's lair--

"You see, Krystal doesn't care about you. But I have something that will." A small monkey comes out of the room behind Skeleton King.

Jet: I'm gonna kill you!

Krystal: Not if I kill you first!

Me: Hi it's me again! Why don't you two put your distances aside and read the story?

Jet: Oh yeah. GIVE ME BACK MY HUSBAND!

Krystal: He's not your husband, he's MY BOYFRIEND!

Me: Listen, you both will turn out happy at the end of the story.

Jet: We do.

Me: Yes.

Jet: (she looks at Krystal) I STILL HATE YOU!

(Jet and Krystal start fighting again)

Me: Anyway, I hope you liked it. I know I sure did. Well, see ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Jet: Come here you!

Krystal: You freak!

Me: Hi there, Jet and Krystal are still fighting. And I'm in the middle of it. Yay. I'm in the same room with two fighting monkeys aren't I lucky. Ha. Anyway, they aren't fighting as much as they were, but they have been fighting for almost 8 hours. I think they're starting to calm down but it mightbe a few more hours before they die down. Anyway, Antari's married too, anyone else I should know about. Well, anyway, I don't know who Antari's wife is, but I guess it doesn't really matter, and Beastfire what do you mean Antari doesn't know how to have fun, he took her ice skating! But don't worry, you got one thing right, Otto is very stupid! But that's why we love him, right? Well here's Chapter 7!

Jet: Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!

Chapter 7

Antari walked into the Super Robot carrying a sleeping Krystal in his arms. He lays Krystal on the couch and sits down in front of the computer. He types something in and the screen turns black and white. "Antari to Monkey team, I repeat, Antari to Monkey team! Come in Monkey team! Monkey Team! Why won't they answer?" Just then the rest of the Monkey team drag into the robot all beat up. They all fall to the ground. Antari runs to their aid. "What's going on? What happened?" "Skeleton King..." Chiro started, "..Otto...Krystal...trouble.." Chiro fainted. "Chiro! Chiro! Wake up! Chiro!"

Just then Antari hears both screaming and he hears things being destroyed. The noise woke up Krystal, "What? What's going on?" Krystal walked up behind Antari who was looking outside the door. "I don't believe it." Antari said with his eyes widened. Outside stood the Skeleton King and on his shoulder sat Otto. But his eyes were different, they were glowing red. On the other shoulder sat another monkey, also with glowing red eyes, she was Black with white strips and a crested moon on her forehead that was also glowing red. (Guess who?) The Skeleton King was smiling and using his rod to destroy buildings, while people ran around screaming.

Behind Antari, the rest of the monkey team began to sit up with the help of Krystal. Chiro rubbed his face, "Thanks Krystal." "No prob." Chiro stood up with the monkey team behind him. "Skeleton King! Let Otto go!" "Why don't you ask him who he likes better. Otto?" Otto jumps off Skeleton King's shoulder and runs at Chiro with his spiral things for hands and attacks him. "What the...Otto!" The Skeleton King nods at the other monkey and she follows after Otto and begins attacking the Monkey team. Otto flung Chiro against a wall and began attacking Krystal and he pins her down on the ground. "Otto, you have to listen to me. This isn't like you! What's going on?" Otto also flung her against a wall and Krystal stood up.

Waves began flowing from Krystal's head (she's reading his mind!). Nothing. Otto turned from her and went after Sprx. Krystal ran over to Antari. "Antari! That's not Otto!" "What?" "I mean it is Otto, but, his brain is being controlled!" "What about the other monkey?" "Hold on!" More waves came from Krystal's head to the monkey. Also nothing. "She is to Antari!" "Then we must not harm them." Antari looked at Skeleton King who was laughing. "We must take out Skeleton King. You with me?" "All the way." "DOUBLE MONKEY ATTACK!" Antari and Krystal began attacking the Skeleton King. The Skeleton King throws both of them off. Antari clawed at him and the Skeleton King shot him with his rod and knocked him down.

Krystal began hitting him with her mallets between every word. "Don't...ever...try...to...hurt...my...friends!" Behind them the rest of the Monkey team is still fighting Otto and the strange monkey. "Otto, snap out of it!" Chiro said panicly. "We're your friends, don't you remember us? Otto, it's us. Skeleton King has taken over your mind, you've got to control it! Don't let it control you, control it!" With that Otto screamed in pain and put his hands on his "ears", or antenna things. "What's happening to me?" Otto said painfully. "That's it Otto, fight it! You too...strange...monkey." Otto and the other monkey started fighting it. Otto shakes his head and his eyes turn normal. "W..what happened? Hey Jet, you ok?" "Yeah I think so."

"Jet?" The monkey team, except Krystal and Antari who are still fighting Skeleton king, said astonished. "Yeah, I met her while I was with Skeleton King." "Are you guys," Sprx started, "together?" "Ummm, I guess so." "Are you mad!" Nova said angrily, "What about..." Nova was cut off by Antari. "Krystal! The rest of the monkey team ran over to Antari. "Where's Krystal?" Chiro asked him. Antari points ahead. SKELETON KING HAD KRYSTAL! Right when they saw her in the arms of the Skeleton King, he vanished. "Krystal!" Antari screamed. The rest of the monkey team just stood there staring at him weirdly. "Are you ok?" Chiro asked. "I'm not sure. Maybe I'm sick or something." "No," Otto started, "I think you like her." "But, you like her." "Yeah, well, I guess I just don't have as much fun with her."

"Where exactly did you meet Jet?" "Uhhhh, Skeleton King's ship. Before he took over our minds we got to talking and well, I don't know maybe I just like Jet better. You can have her if you want, I saw you two having fun earlier. Ha, I've never seen you laugh before. It was amazing. (he started taunting in song) You had fun! You had fun! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! (normal) Ok, I'm done." "I guess I did have fun...didn't I? I did! We've gotta get Krystal, no matter what."

Me: Well, that's it! At least for now! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha!

(Jet and Krystal stare at me as if I'm the craziest person alive, which I am)

Krystal: Ok, you can stop now.

Me: And great news, Jet and Krystal stopped fighting! Well, at least for now.

Jet: Only because, I finally got Otto and you didn't!

Krystal: You don't know that! Maybe he'll come to rescue me in all his shining glory! And you'll get stuck with...somebody else, so there.

Jet: I've heard better comebacks from a turkey sandwich.

Krystal: Why I otta...

(Krystal and Jet start fighting again)

Me: Ha, oh well, maybe they'll stop in a few more hours. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter later today or tomorrow if Hurricane Dennis doesn't kill me first. It's coming right over Montgomery, Alabama! Oh, well, I'll try the best I can, since I can't leave the house I'll be able to work alot on the story so I'll probably have the next chapter up tonight or something. Later!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Hey, it's me again, back with chapter 8! Yay! You know you love it. Wonder how it turns out! You don't know! But I bet you've got an idea, don't you? But who knows, someone could be DESTROYED! Bwa ha ha ha ha!

Krystal: Just for the record, I don't know her.

Jet: Me neither. No really (leans over to Krystal) who is she again?

Me: Anyway, finally Jet and Krystal have got along.

Jet: For the moment anyway.  
(Krystal smiles and nods)

Me: Thank goodness. Anyway, thank you guys for reviewing and Beastfire, what do you think would happen if Ivy and Krystal met? You think I could use her in the story?  
Krystal: I'd totally kick her butt, that's what? YOU DON'T SCARE ME! You couldn't even scare a two year old. I don't get scared.

Me: Isn't it great that they aren't fighting, ah, peace and quiet. Oh and Twister thanks, spirals, right. Got it. Here's chapter 8! Horray!

Chapter 8

Krystal sat in a ball in a cage in the Skeleton King's lair. "Now it's a reunion." "Skeleton King! What do you want? What do you need me for?" "You're going to help me take over Shugazoom." "I will never help you do anything." "You don't have a choice my dear." The top of the cage opened and a crane came down and picked her up.

--in the Super Robot--

The Monkey team go into their intertubes and get sucked up into their part of the robot. "Super!" "Robot!" "Monkey!" "Team!" "Hyper!" "Force!" "Go!" The Super Robot blasts off. "I'm tracking Krystal's coordinates," Gibson started, "This may take a while." "Just do it!'' Antari ordered him. Jet was sitting in the back of Otto's foot cruiser, "Exactly, who is this Krystal girl anyway?" "Just an old friend." Otto answered. "Got it!" Gibson said excitedly.

--back in Skeleton King's lair--

Krystal is lying on a table with her wrists and ancles tied down to the table. "Let me go!" "In time." A bright light shown in Krystal's face and she stared blindedly into it. Just then the Monkey Team bursted into the room. "Skeleton King," Chiro started, "Give Krystal back!" "Fine. Krystal?" The light turned off and Krystal sat up, this time with glowing red eyes. She runs up and jumps on Skeleton King's shoulder. "Krystal." Antari said to himself. "Krystal attack!" Skeleton King said pointing his rod at the Monkey team. Krystal jumped directly at Chiro. "Krystal!" Chiro screamed as Krystal pushed him to the ground. "Don't you recognize me? It's me, Chiro. Your friend." "Chiro?" Krystal asked snapping out of it. "NO!" Skeleton King zapped Krystal with his rod and Krystal screamed in pain.

"Krystal!" Antari screamed as he jumped toward the Skeleton King and grabbed onto his rod. Skeleton King swung the rod and Antari is flung into a wall. "Krystal!" Chiro started, "You've got to snap out of it! I know you're in there." Krystal's hands turned into mallets and she swung and Chrio knocking him away. The Monkey team walked up to Chiro. "We have no choice, Chiro." Gibson said. "We'll have to fight her." Sprx said after. "But we can't she's our friend." Nova told him. "Well, we just can't hurt her, even though her brain is being controlled." Otto said. "Not like that she's not." Chiro started, "She would want us to attack her like this." (sorry I stink at fighting scenes) "Hyper Force Go!" The monkey's jump and start attacking as Chiro stands to fight Skeleton King.

Krystal ran on all fours as the Monkey team chased her. She lead them right into a cage and she got out and slammed the cage door. "What the..." Antari started, "It's a trap." Krystal ran back to the Skeleton King and jumped on his shoulder and sat. Skeleton King swooshed his rod and Chiro was thrown into another cage and the door was slammed. "Hey!" He said hitting the back of the cage. Skeleton King began laughing as Krystal stared blankley at Chiro. Hiding behind the wall watching was Jet. She turned around and started running.

Me: Ok, Chapter's done! I'm going to leave you there! Haha I'm so evil! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Krystal: Once again, I don't know her.

Me: Isn't it great, they're getting along.

Jet: We aren't promising anything. Anyway, do I survive?

Me: Why are you asking me? I don't know!

Jet: Well, you are THE WRITER!

Me: Yes...well...so?

Jet:(to Krystal) How do you put up with her?

Krystal: It's difficult, sometimes she's crazier than me. It's really scary.

Me: Get over it! Guess what Hurricane Dennis has passed and I'm alive! Yay!

Krystal: Man! I mean, (sarcastically) hooray.

Me: Oh, you know you love me. Ok, see ya!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Hey, it's me again! Aren't you excited? I know you are!

Krystal: No they aren't! I know because I read their minds.

Me: Yes...well...anyway, I think the story's just about done. I don't want it to be, but it's gotta end some time right?

(I start crying)

Jet: Wimp!

Krystal: I appreciate everybody saying how cool I am, it's true isn't it? I am the coolest OC ever created! Keep saying it, it makes me feel superior!

Me: Whatever, anyway, we have another special guest that will come into the story later, Ivy.

(Ivy jumps into the room)

Ivy: Where is she? Where is she?

Me: Where's who?

Ivy: Krystal of course.

Me: Um...she's over there.

(I point at Krystal. Ivy jumps on top of Krystal)

Ivy: Not even a two year old huh?

(Ivy and Krystal started to fight)

Me: Not again! Alright, read the chapter while I get Ivy off Krystal. Ivy come back here!

Chapter 9

--in Skeleton King's lair--

"You'll never get away with this Skeleton King!" "Quiet! Krystal!" Krystal walked in dragging Otto in the room. She walked up to Skeleton King and handed him to him. Skeleton King put him down on the table and his wrists and ancles were tied down. "Let me go." Krystal walks out of the room and back in the room where the rest of the monkey's were. "Krystal let us go!" Nova ordered her. "This isn't you, why can't you see," Gibson started, "we're your friends." "Don't you remember us, it's me, your old buddy Sprx." Sprx told her lovingly. "Sprx?" "That's right, Sprx." He told her, "And this is Gibson, Nova and Antari." "Antari?" "Krystal!" Skeleton King said from behind. Krystal opened the cage door and pulled out Gibson and dragged him to Skeleton King and the same happened to him.

Krystal walked back into the room and the monkey's continued to remind her until they were all with Skeleton King, then there was only Chiro. "Krystal, you have to listen to me. I'm your friend, I would never do anything to hurt you. It's me, Chiro, remember?" "Krystal!" Krystal grabbed Chiro and gave him to Skeleton King. "What did you do to her?" "I'm not telling you!" Chiro kicked him in the face and ran out of the room. "Krystal! Bring him back!" Krystal ran after Chiro a ways behind him.

--in Shugazoom City--

The monkey's of the Monkey team and Krystal jumped to the ground of Shugazoom, with glowing red eyes. The monkey's began destroying the city as the people of the city looked at them in confusion. Jet and Ivy landed aways from them. Jet was the first to start talking, "Hey Ivy, what do you call a monkey that has half a brain? Gifted!" The monkey's angrily jump at them and they all fight back (sorry I stink at fighting scenes). Otto, Sprx and Gibson fight Jet and Antari and Nova fight Ivy.

--back in Skeleton King's lair--

The Skeleton King sat in his chair laughing, while watching the monkey's fight. Manderin stood behind watching his master. "Finally the day has come, where I take over Shugazoom and get rid of the Monkey team, once for all." "Yes, but that boy is loose, what are we to do with him?" "Krystal will take care of him, do not worry. Just sit back at watch the show." "But that girl has a very strong will, how do you know she won't break through the trance?" "Why do you have to be so negative all the time?" said a voice behind him. Behind him stood a tall man dressed in a green suit. "Practical Joker." "P.J. if you please?" "P.J.?" "Yup, Skeleton King can take care of the girl if she breaks out of the trance. I mean he's him!"

"What if the boy finds the girl? What if the girl breaks out of her cage?" "Then S.K. will know. He's a smart man." "And the boy? How do you expect to deal with him?" "Oh please, the boy is just a fly in my path." "So why isn't he dead already?" "There's no need to rush these things. We must give the boy a chance to do something heroic." "Why, when we could just kill him not?" "Because, it will make him feel even worse when we defeat him." "And if we don't, it will be your fault and he'll have another excuse to try to defeat us. And it will just make him stronger the next time he faces us!" "He won't live to see the next time." "What will you do to make sure that will happen?" "I have my ways." "Do you really think you can defeat Chiro, when the Skeleton King can't?" Skeleton King rose up in rage, "Who says I can't defeat Chiro!" "Well, the fact that he's not dead gives it away." Skeleton King snarles angrily at him.

--in another room of Skeleton King's lair--

Chiro ran into a room, watched Krystal run by the door, shut the door and leaned on it, while breathing heavily. "Chiro!" Chiro looked up.

Me: Ok, that's it for the chapter! Alright, I've gotta know, Beastfire are Malachite and Eclipse twins? Just wondering. I'd ask Ivy, but I'm afraid she'll hit me.

Ivy: Good save!

Me: Yeah...anyway, hope you liked the chapter! See ya later!

Krystal: Good night everybody! We out! Peace!


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Hey guys, guess who? Yup it's me again! Getting the hang of what's going on? No? Good! Bwa ha ha ha!

Krystal: You guys are lucky, I have to live with this girl! I'm telling you guys, my owner is like the craziest person in the galaxy! It's scary!

Me: It's true!

Krystal: I mean, when she gets hyper, (she shutters in fear) it's kinda creepy! And when she gets hyper it's even worse, because with her, hyper and crazy don't mix.

Me: Just think about it, if you were crazy too, we'd both be jumping off the wall.

(Krystal shudders in fear again)

Me: But enough about me, let's talk about Krystal.

Krystal: Yes, let's talk about me...

Me: Ok, that's enough, you guys would probably want to read the chapter more than hear about Krystal! So, here's chapter 10!

Krystal: HEY!

(Krystal chases me down the hall)

Chapter 10

--in Skeleton King's lair in a secret room--

Chiro runs into a room, watches Krystal run by, shuts the door and leans on it breathing heavily. "Chiro? Chiro!" Chiro looks up to see Krystal, without glowing red eyes, in a barred cage. Chiro looks at the door thinking how did she get in here. "I just saw you run down the hall." Chiro said in confusion. "That wasn't me." "What are you talking about?" "Well, after failing to control my brain last time, I guess he found a better way. He cloned my evil side." Chiro chuckled. "You have an evil side? Yeah right." "Of course, everybody does. Some people just hide that side. It's good thing you got here when you did, if you had come later I would've been spare parts by the time you had found me." "Have you tried getting out?" "Yeah, nothing I did worked. But I did figure out that I've got a new power. When Skeleton King cloned my evil side, something must have triggered it."

Chiro smiled. "I'm gonna try to get you out, but I don't know what good it'll do." Chiro began pulling on the bars trying to pull them off. On the other side Krystal made her hands turn into mallets and begins to try to knock the bars down. After a while they got tired of trying and stopped. "What are we gonna do?" Chiro asked. Krystal thought for a moment. "I've got an idea! I do believe my new power will come in handy here." Krystal closed her eyes for a moment. _"Please work, please work, please work..."_ she thought to herself. When she opened her eyes, her eyes where white and beams shot out of them. She had x-ray vision!

She looked around the room. She saw a box in the wall by the door. "_Found it!"_ she said to herself. Her turned their normal pink color and she pointed toward the box she saw. "Chiro, can you do your thunder punch in that wall right there by the door?" "Sure." Chiro ran toward it, "Thunder Punch!" The wall went in and the gate to the cage went up freeing Krystal. Krystal ran and jumped in Chiro's arms and hugs him. "Good to have you back, Krystal." Krystal jumped down and they opened the door. They walked out into the hall and stopped. Krystal's eyes turned white again and the beams came out. She looked up and down the hall for the monkey team. Her eyes turned normal and then she looked at Chiro. "They're over there!" She points at a door down the hall.

Just then something hit Krystal in the head, knocking her down. Krystal shook her head and then looked up to find her evil clone standing there. Krystal stood up and looked at Chiro seriously. "Chiro, go rescue the monkey team, I'll take care of her." Chiro nodded understandingly. Chiro ran towards the door she pointed to. "It's just you and me now. Lighting hammer!" Krystal's hands turned into mallets and they start to give off electricity and she gave her clone and good knock on the head. It didn't seem to hurt her though for she grabbed Krystal's ankle and flung her into the wall leaving a huge dent in it. Krystal stood up again. "Mallet explosion!" All of sudden Krystal begins to bang insanely upon her evil clone's head, creating a loud echoing noise. The evil clone put her hands on her antennas ears.

While her opponent was down Krystal ran to the back of her clone and began pulling wires deactivating her. After evil clone Krystal was turned off, Krystal ran towards the door she pointed to earlier. She opened the door to see the Monkey team each behind a seperate cage, but where was Chiro? "Krystal!" The Monkey team said simutaniously. "Guys! Where's Chiro?" "I certainly haven't seen him." Gibson replied. "Are you guys ok?" "If you think being locked up in a cage is ok then yes." Nova joked. "Hold on, I'll get you out of there." Krystal's hand turned into mallets and she hit the same place where the box was in the room where she was and the cage doors opened releasing the monkeys.

The monkeys crowded around her. "I knew you'd come to save us." Sprx told her smiling. "Of course she did, if she didn't she'd miss us too much." Otto said after. "Antari missed you!" Nova said smiling making Antari blush. Krystal smiled at him. "Alright, something must have happened to Chiro on his way to this room so we need to find him." "I propose we split up." Gibson said. "Good idea. Ummm, Nova you go with Sprx, Gibson you're with Otto and Antari you're with me." Antari blushed again. They all walk out of the room. Nova and Sprx went left, Gibson and Otto went right and Antari and Krystal went straight.

Me: Ooo, this outta be good, the pairings were good, Nova and Sprx and Antari and Krystal! This will be good!

Krystal: Yeah, yeah, yeah, it was great. (she rolls her eyes)

Me: What do you think will happen? weird.

Krystal: Yeah you are.

Me: Anyway, I'll try to update tomorrow, you guys keep reviewing, I love it when you review.

Krystal: Especially when it's about me! Cuz I'm cool.

Me: But hard to live with.

Krystal: WHAT!

Me: See ya tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Sorry it took me so long to put up chapter 10. My computer was doing something very weird and it wouldn't let me get on the internet.

Krystal: Just between you and me, I think it was her fault.

Me: I heard that! Anyway, sorry to leave you waiting! I'm so stupid!

Krystal: It's true. She is.

Me: ...yeah. So, anyway, thanks for waiting for me. The story's alomst over! Isn't it sad! Why do story's have to end! I wish this story didn't have to end. But it has to, I've got another great story coming after this one. Just curious, is Gibson taken? I wanted to make sure this time. Ha ha! Thanks anyway, here's Chapter 11!

Chapter 11

--Antari and Krystal are walking down the hall of Skeleton King's lair--

''Chiro? Chiro?" They called quietly. "Um, Krystal?" "Yeah." "Do you think that maybe you and I could...well you know..." "What?" "...well..." "Yeah?" "...I mean...woah." "What?" "I can hear Chiro calling for help." "Can you tell where he is?" "No, but if we follow the signal we can find him." He pulls out the monkey's tracking device. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

--in the hall with Sprx and Nova--

"So," Sprx started, "Where do you think he went off to?" "Don't know, but I do know that he's alright, he's a strong kid." "Yeah. Woah, did you hear that?" "Yeah I did." "That sounded like Chiro!" "Come on!"

--in Skeleton King's throne room--

Chiro is laying on the table strapped down. "What do you want with me?" Skeleton King began laughing. "Silly boy! I'm trying to destroy you! Sit still!" A red light went up and down Chiro's body. It stopped and shown to the ground beside them and began to go up, creating another Chiro! "Say hello to Chiro 2. You're evil side. Now go my clone, destroy the monkey's!" The evil Chiro ran out of the room.

--in the hall with Krystal and Antari--

Antari is still holding the tracking device. "Now," Krystal started, "what were you trying to say earlier?" "What do you mean?" "You were cut off by the signal." "Oh...yes...well...I, uh ha..." "Wait! Quiet!" Krystal listened closely. "What is it?" Antari asked her. "I hear something." Chiro steps out in front of them. "Oh, Chiro, it's just you. I thought it was something bad." Chiro kept quiet while scowling at them. "Chiro? Are you ok?" Chiro said nothing. Krystal and Antari look at each other. "Chiro?" Krystal said strangely. Chiro jumped at them and punched Krystal. "Hey! What I do?"

--at a door in another part of Skeleton King's lair--

Jet and Ivy walk into the lair. "Well, that was fun." Ivy said sarcastically. "Nothing like beating up some monkey's right after breakfast." "Come on, we've gotta find the monkey team. Guys! Antari! Otto! Nova! Chiro! Sprx! Gibson! Krystal! Are you guys in here?" "Jet is that you!" Otto asked from away. "Otto? Is that you?" Otto and Gibson walked out to see them. "We're glad you're here. We can use all the help we can get." Antari told them.

--back with Sprx and Nova--

"So, Nova. How long do you think we'll be in here?" "I don't know. Why?" "Just curious to see what you thought." "Uh-huh.." Chiro stepped in front of them. "Chiro there you are." Sprx smiled at him, "We've been looking everywhere for you." "Yeah." Nova said. Chiro stood there scowling at them. Sprx leaned over to Nova and whispered, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Me: Alright, there you go! Chapter 11! If I don't put a chapter up every day it's because I'm beginning to run out of ideas so, just go with it ok.

Krystal: Whatever!

Me: Once again I ask does Gibson have a wife or girlfriend? Just wondering. Ok, later days.


	12. Chapter 12

Krystal: Hi there everybody! I know what your thinking, especially because I can read your minds, you're wondering where my owner is, right? Well, I gave her a day off...ok, you got me, she's tied up in the closet. Anyway, I thought this would be a great opportunity, since Beastboysgrl is gone, to talk about someone beautiful and great and cool and nice and pretty and talented and wonderful and...and...you know someone you should bow down to and worship. I mean who wouldn't want to sit down and just worship me all day long. I mean, who else would want to worship? I'm the coolest monkey in the world and everybody knows it. I mean there is no other monkey like me, who else has mallets for hands, I mean how cool is that?

(I open the closet door and throw Krystal in the closet and lock the door)  
Krystal: Hey!

Me: Sorry about that. She gets a big head every once in a while. I know, I know, this story is extremely long. I bet it's really starting to get boring. Knowing me, most of the end of my stories really stink. Can't help it. You'll just have to get over it. Who knows you might like it, I hope so. Anyway, here's Chapter 12, don't worry, either this or the next chapter will be my last of this story. Then the next story!

Chapter 12

Antari, Krystal, Sprx and Nova are thrown into a room together by two Chiro's. "Hey guys." Sprx said smiling. "Where are we?" Krystal asked. Just then Gibson and Otto were thrown into the same room by Chiro. "Hi everyone." Otto said laughing weirdly, "Wait a minute, where's Jet and Ivy, they were with a second ago." "Monkey team!" They looked up to see Chiro in a cage in the back of the room. "Chiro!" they all said happily. "Wait," Sprx said stopping everyone, "How do we know this is the real Chrio?" "Sprx!" "What, in the past 5 minutes I've seen 4 Chiro's including you. So, how do you know it's the real Chiro?" "Guys, it's me, why can't you see that?'' "Give us some proof that it's really you." "Would Skeleton King lock up one of his own clones?" "Good point." The monkeys ran up to Chiro. "Otto," Antari started, "Get him out of there." "I'm on it." Otto said changing his hands into saws and cutting the bars off so Chiro could get out. "Thanks." Chiro told his monkeys.

Just then the floor beneath them just went away and the monkey team fell through screaming. They fell into a room with a familiar monkey across the room. "Long time no see." Said a familiar voice. The monkey team looked up and saw Manderin. "Manderin." Chiro said angrily. "And I've brought some friends. Behind him walked up the monkey team with Chiro and Krystal with flowing red eyes. "Alright that would be 5 Chiro's." Sprx said jokingly. (i might skip some of the fighting parts because I stink at fighting scenes, trust me) The evil monkey team jump toward the real monkey team and they begin to fight each other, each fighting their own clone. The monkey team fights as hard as they can but they seemed to be losing.

--in the room with Skeleton King and PJ (the Practical Joker)--

Manderin walks into the room. "The monkeys have been captured." "And the boy?" "In a separate room away from the monkeys." "Good, now to take over Shugazoom. With them out of the way I can easily take it over." "And what about my reward?" "You'll get it soon enough."

--In Shugazoom--

The people are walking around obliviously. Just then Skeleton Kings' minions rode down on the motorcycle and a huge robot with a screen in the middle of it with Skeleton King's face on it. "Citizens of Shugazoom, surrender now! Your monkey's can not save you!" The people of Shugazoom begin running around screaming.

--in a room where the monkeys are in separate cages--

Nova begins banging on the cage door and the walls of her cage but none of it broke, it didn't even dent. "I can't break it." "What are we gonna do?" Otto asked. "It's hopeless," Krystal said, "He won, there's nothing we can do. He finally won." "Don't say that!" Nova shouted, "We can still be him, we just need to think of a way out of these cages." "And what are we supposed to do if he sicks our clones on us again, they'll probably just put us in smaller, stronger cages. What are we supposed to do then, huh?" "Krystal, we don't need to give up," Antari started, "If one of us starts to give up, Skeleton King will know and will destroy you first! Then, he'll come after the rest of us!" "Antari, how are we supposed to beat him, he's too strong! He can make as many clones of us as he wishes! Who's to say he'll sick 20 of each of us on us! Face it, he finally won." The monkey's looked at each other sadly.

Me: Once again that's it. Obviously this chapter isn't the last chapter, but it's getting close. Once again, these chapter's are coming later and later because I'm running out of ideas. So just go with it. I've also started to work on another Super Robot story, which I'm really excited about. Well, i'm sorry if the story is starting to get bad, i hope it gets better. If you think these last chapters are good then good for you, i'm glad, but you know my endings normally stink anyway, that's just me. Great beginnings, bad endings, i guess. Well, i gotta go tie Krystal up and place some duck tape on her mouth so the next chapter she won't do what she did earlier ok? Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Krystal! Stop! Let me go!

(Krystal stuffs me back into the closet and starts laughing. She claps her hands together to get the dust off them from the struggle)  
Krystal: Finally, I have won! Bwa ha ha ha ha! (clears throat) Now we can finally get back to talking about me! Because there's no one smarter, stronger or more beautiful than me! Yay! I have over thrown my owner! Bwa ha ha ha ha!

(I finally knock the door down)

Me: Krystal! Come here!

(I chase after Krystal while she runs from me and laughs histerically)

Me: Krystal! I mean it! Get over here! Now!

(I finally grab her and put my hand over her mouth)

Me: Alright, while I finally teach Krystal a lesson, you guys read the final chapter of Otto's Crush. It was great writing with you guys. Look out for my next story, Sprx's birthday surprise, about an alien girl and two alien robot monkey and one of them just might have some history with Sprx. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed my story, I know I have writing it.

Chapter 13

"Alright," Antauri started, "Nova, I want you and Krystal to bang on the wall together, in the same spot." "What is that gonna do?" Krystal said frowning. "It can get you two together. Maybe you two apart can't break the bars, but both of you together maybe can." "Right! Krystal, I'll need your help!" Nova told her forcefully. Krystal nodded in approval. Nova turned her hands into the fist things, while Krystal turned her hands into mallets and they began banging in the same place together, they're cages were side-by-side. Finally, after thousands of punches, the wall finally breaks through. "Alright, let's do it!" Krystal said confidentally. "Right!" Nova answered smiling. They both began to bang on the bars and after a while broke them. Krystal bashes the wall like she did earlier and let the rest of the monkey's out. The monkey's run out of the room, but Krystal waited for Antauri, "Antauri. Thanks." Antauri smiled and they both ran out of the room together.

--in the room with Skeleton King--

"Finally, my plan is working perfectly, now to see if the monkey's are going with it." He presses a button on his chair and a screen turns on showing the monkey's running down the hallway. "Perfect. Now to finish my plan." He presses another button on his chair and evil robot monkey team, except for Chiro and Krystal, jumps out of no where and run out of the room.

--in the hallway with the Super Robot Team, still running--

"How much farther Gibson?" Krystal asked. Gibson had a device out pressing buttons on it, "According to my calculations, it should be right around the corner...wah!" They stop to see the evil monkey team stop right in front of them. "Krystal," Antauri started, "Go on, go help Chiro, we'll hold them off!" Krystal ran ahead as the two monkey teams began fighting. After a while of fighting, the real robot monkey team won. Right then Chiro came through the door right beside them, "There you guys are! I've been looking all over for you! Wait a second, where's Krystal?" Chiro said looking around at them. "She went looking for you!" Otto started, "She went that way!" "Then come on we've got to find her!" Chiro ordered them. They started running then stopped when Skeleton King appeared in front of them.

"Stop right there! It's no use, Krystal is mine now! You can never have her back! Ever! From now on, Krystal will be my apprentice and the next time you see her she will be your enemy!" "Where's Krystal!" Antauri yelled at him. "Oh, she's fine and I'll take good care of her, you don't have to worry about that! Ha ha ha ha!" Skeleton King pressed a button on the wall next to him and a glass type thing covered the monkey team and went down out of the ship. It blasted them to Shugazoom unharmed and then let them go!

"That was too easy!" Chiro said looking at the glass container. "Easy!" Antauri screamed at him, "He just took Krystal away from us!" "I was just saying, he just let us go, unharmed." "HE TOOK KRYSTAL!" "Don't worry, Antauri," Nova started, "We'll get her back...someday." "Let's just hope what Skeleton King said isn't true," Gibson started, "About her being our enemy the next time we see her." "Come on, it's getting late." Chiro said. "We won't give up until we find her, I promise."

Me: There you go! The last chapter of Otto's Crush! I really hope you enjoyed it and so does Krystal.

(Krystal is behind me chained up and with tape over her mouth)

Me: My next story should come up soon as soon as I finish the first chapter! I hope you like it! TTFN...ta ta for now! Hoo hoo hoo hoo! Ha ha!


End file.
